


Sweet Tea

by BuffShipper



Series: Avatar: Sex Bending Tales [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Awkward Kissing, Ba Sing Se, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Episode: s02e15 Tales of Ba Sing Se, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, First Time Blow Jobs, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, One Shot, Star-crossed, Tea, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: "A Tale of Zuko" with a sexy twist, as Zuko goes out on a date with Jin, the beautiful girl from the tea shop with a major crush on him.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: Sex Bending Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667809
Comments: 33
Kudos: 25





	Sweet Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko was at most 17 in the canon episode, I aged him up to at least 18

**Pao Family Tea House, Ba Sing Se, Earth Kingdom.**

How ironic that Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and his Uncle Iroh had found themselves in the walled city Ba Sing Se, considering Iroh himself, "The Dragon of the West," had failed to penetrate its walls during a failed ninety day campaign as a top general of the Fire Nation, only ceasing his futile attack when he heard the news of his only son's death.

Perhaps it was due to his failure that Iroh had joined his young nephew in exile to search for the missing Avatar in order to restore the prince's honor, a campaign that had initially been as fruitless as the interminable siege of Ba Sing Se.

Perhaps it was due to the loss of his son that he took on Zuko as his, a point that was not lost on Zuko every time his uncle would lecture him or offer sage advice and moral support when the newly found Avatar and his companions slipped through their hands.

Even when the responsibility of capturing the Avatar had been stripped from them by the ambitious and power-hungry Admiral Zhau, his uncle stood by him.

Even after Zuko failed to successfully capture the Avatar during Zhau's chaotic failed seige of the Northern Water Tribe, his uncle stood by him.

Even as the pair wandered through the Earth Kingdom countryside as a homeless refugees, even when Zuko briefly spilt from his uncle to find himself, Iroh never gave up on him, and supported him from afar.

It was for this reason that Zuko chose to follow his Uncle's lead when they managed to procure a pair of passports to start a new life in the city of Ba Sing Se, even as tea servers at the Pao Family Tea House.

Uncle Iroh and his obsessive love of tea...But it gave him something to do, and earned them a little money, so he tolerated it, however begrudgingly.

One afternoon, Zuko walked down the shop with a tray of cups, glancing suspiciously at an attractive young brunnette girl in a green and white kimono who had become a frequent customer and would not stop staring at him.

He walked up behind his uncle who was on a ladder, stacking things on a shelf behind the counter.

"Uncle, we have a problem," Zuko whispered, worry etched on his scarred face.

Iroh descended from the ladder to humor to his nephew's paranoid concerns.

"One of the customers is on to us," Zuko warned. "Don't look now, but there is a girl over there at the corner table."

Iroh followed his nephew's gaze to the young girl sitting in the corner of the shop, drinking tea.

"She knows we're Fire Nation," Zuko whispered darkly.

Iroh looked at the girl, but was quickly pulled back by Zuko.

"Didn't I say 'don't look'?!" snapped Zuko.

"You're right, Zuko. I've seen that girl in here quite a lot," Iroh chuckled. "Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you."

"What?!" Zuko replied, bewildered.

The girl walked up to Zuko and she handed him some coins, which he put on a table.

Zuko quickly eyed her up and down. Her kimono was adjusted to emphasize her ample bust, and she even subtly stuck her chest out to emphasize it even more.

"Thank you for the tea. What's your name?" the girl asked sweetly.

Iroh smiled slightly at the question as Zuko blushed and looked away.

"My name's Lee," Zuko finally said. "My uncle and I just moved here."

"Hi Lee, my name's Jin," the girl replied. "Thank you and ... well, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"

Before the stunned Zuko could respond, Iroh interjected with "He'd love to!"

"Great!" Jin beamed. She had a wide, luminous smile. "I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown."

Jin walked away as Iroh threw his arms on a bewildered Zuko's shoulders, with a large smile as his nephew glared at him.

What did Uncle get him into?

***

Later on, Zuko nervously left the tea shop with his hair uncharacteristically combed. He walked out into the middle of the street and looked around as Jin emerged from an alley beside the shop and cheerfully walked up to him.

"Hey. Well, look at you," Jin teased, ruffling his hair. "You look so cute!"

"It took my uncle ten minutes to do my hair," Zuko grumbled, stopping Jin from ruffling his hair.

"Let's go," Jin laughed, grabbing Zuko by the arm and dragging him away from the tea shop. "I know the perfect place to eat!"

***

Zuko and Jin were soon eating a modestly lavish meal at Jin's chosen restaurant. Jin sipped her tea while Zuko poked at the last meatball of his dish with his chop sticks, not looking at Jin.

"So, how do you like the city so far?" asked Jin casually.

"It's okay," Zuko replied nervously.

Jin sipped a cup of tea, intrigued. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Nothing," Zuko replied truthfully. He really couldn't think of anything he did for fun. His whole life had been dedicated to Firebending and searching for the Avatar. He never had time for fun.

"Excuse me, sir," a waiter asked. "Would you and your girlfriend care for dessert?"

"She is not my girlfriend!" Zuko roared defensively, slamming his fists on the table.

The restaurant became silent as everyone's attention focused on Zuko. The waiter walked away and Zuko laced his fingers and looked at Jin, who wass slurping down a large bite of noodles from a bowl. Zuko stared at the sight in surprise for a moment.

"You have ... quite an appetite for a girl," Zuko mumbled, fiddling his thumbs awkwardly.

"Umm ... thanks?" Jin blinked. She tried again. "So, Lee, where were you and your uncle living before you came here?"

"Umm ... well, we've been traveling around for a long time," Zuko mumbled.

"Oh," Jin pressed. "Why were you traveling so much?"

"We were ... uh, part of this traveling circus," Zuko lied.

"Really? What did you do?" Jin asked, intrigued. "Wait, lemme guess..."

She though for a moment and quickly pointed at him. "You juggled!"

"Yes, I juggled," Zuko growled, folding his arms in annoyance.

"I've always wanted to learn how to juggle!" squealed Jin. She held out some pottery for him. "Can you show me something?"

Zuko was trepidatious, but he nevertheless took the pottery in his hand, and threw them one by one into the air. He was unable to catch them, and one of the clay pots fell on his head, breaking into many pieces.

"I haven't practiced for a while," Zuko deadpanned as he wiped the pieces of the broken pot from his hair.

"It's all right," Jin assured. She stood up and took his hand. "Hey, I want to show you one of my favorite places in the city."

***

"I'm so excited for you to see the Firelight Fountain," Jin gushed as she lead him through the city. "The lamps make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most beautiful way."

She led Zuko into an open square with a large fountain and several posts with candles on top surrounding it in a circle. However, the candles were not lit.

"I can't believe it!" Jin lamented. "They aren't lit."

Zuko looked at Jin before looking at the fountain. She looked so disappointed. The entire evening had been a disaster so far, mostly because of his complete fumbling of it. He could at least try to send her home happy.

"Close your eyes, and don't peek," Zuko instructed.

Jin complied and covered her eyes as Zuko walked out ahead of her.

He held his hands together, and closed his eyes as he centered his breath to firebend. Using his pointer and middle fingers on each hand, he shot small bursts of flame in all directions at the candles to light them. Once finished, he stood straight and looked proudly at Jin, still with her palms covering her eyes.

"Okay, now you can look," Zuko said.

"Oh, wow," Jin gasped after she uncovered her eyes, amazed.

"She walks up to him, gazing in wonder at the candles.

"What happened? How did they light? What did you--?" Jin began, and then decided she didn't care. All that mattered was this perfect moment.

As Zuko took in the effect his fire had on the candles, Jin brushed her hand through her hair, smiling at him.

She grasped his hand in her's, and Zuko turned to look at her, surprised at the contact. Jin leaned in for a kiss, and Zuko quickly drew a piece of paper that he held between their lips.

"I've brought you something," Zuko deflected. "It's a coupon for a free cup of tea."

"Lee, this is so sweet!" Jin gushed.

"Don't thank me – it was my uncle's idea," Zuko replied, taking a few steps back. "He thinks you're our most valuable customer."

"Your uncle is a good teacher," Jin smiled as she closed the distance and turned his head towards her's. "I have something for you too. Now it's your turn to close your eyes."

As Zuko closed his eyes, Jin leaned closer to him and kissed him before pulling back slightly.

Zuko returned the kiss, but immediately jumped back away from her. He stood for a second, looking at her sadly before turning his back and walking away.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked, confused and concerned.

Zuko stopped for a moment. "It's complicated. I have to go."

He moved swiftly towards an alleyway. There would be a shortcut to his and Uncle's appartment.

"Wait!" Jin cried, chasing after him.

"What do you want from me?!" Zuko snapped, whipping around. "I'm not good for you!"

Jin took his face in her hands, caressing his scar. "Let me be the judge of that."

Zuko sighed and took her hands in his and gently removed them. "You're a good person, Jin. I'm not. You deserve better."

Jin squared her jaw and opened her kimono. She wasn't wearing anything underneath, giving Zuko an unobstructed view of her large breasts.

Zuko swallowed a lump as he took her in, moored to the spot, unsure of his next move.

"I'm not who you think I am. We wouldn't last," Zuko's voice cracked. "I'd only ever break your heart."

"Then be Lee for me..." Jin whispered softly, stepping towards him. "Just for tonight."

Zuko let her caress his face again as she bore affectionately into his golden eyes.

"So much pain and hurt in those beautiful eyes," Jin murmured, coming closer, her lips a breath from his. "Let me help you..."

Zuko let her kiss him again, this time harder and hungrier than the first one she gave him.

"Let me help you feel good," Jin gasped, and with that, Zuko slipped his arms under her kimono and pulled her closer by her waist, reciprocating her kiss.

"Put your hands on me, Lee," breathed Jin, her breath hitching when Zuko's hands roamed downwards to squeeze her ass.

Zuko's burgeoning erection could be felt under his tunic, and it pressed into Jin's naked belly as he squeezed her close.

Jin glanced down for a moment and guided Zuko against the brick alley wall, kissing him again before sinking to her knees, undoing the belt of his tunic.

Zuko nervously undid the clasps of his tunic and shrugged it off, letting it fall to the ground.

Zuko's heart raced as he undid the buttons of his undershirt, his eyes trained on Jin as she reached into his trousers, pulling him out just as he undid the last button, baring the front of his torso to her.

"This is the first penis I've ever touched," Jin marvelled, examining his length. "I've always wondered what it would be like."

"Me too," Zuko admitted nervously as she began to stroke him.

"Hmm..." Jin sighed thoughtfully and closed her eyes before taking him in her mouth.

Zuko moaned and shuddered as her his cock breeched her lips and slid down her throat.

"I've thought about doing that from the moment I first saw you," Jin grinned, holding him to her lips. "I'm definitely not disappointed."

"Me neither," breathed Zuko. "Can you--?"

Wordlessly, she went back down on him, this time pumping him with one hand and fondling his balls with the other.

Zuko reached down and grasped a handful of her hair, throwing his head back against the brick wall as he guided her up and down his shaft.

Zuko rarely allowed himself any pleasure, sexual gratification among that. He didn't feel as if he deserved to feel pleasure until his honor was restored, but the pleasure that Jin, this wonderful stranger, was giving him, pushed those concerns aside.

The sensations were all-consuming. The lustful way she looked at him. The lewd sounds she made as she throated him. The hot, wet feeling of suction that radiated from his cock and throughout his body from her enthusiastic efforts.

It was from this sexual denial to sexual indulgence that Zuko found himself climaxing within moments into Jin's hot mouth, so suddenly that he could give her little warning as he spurted torrents of pent-up desire down her throat.

Jin's eyes widened in surprise as she attempted to keep up with his voluminous yield, but there it was too much for her inexperienced mouth to take and it dribbled down her chin and to her heaving breasts.

"Ah-ah, I'm...so s-sorry," Zuko choked out. "It felt so g-good that I--"

"It's okay," Jin gasped, grinning as she swallowed his spend. She wiped the excess off her breasts with her kimono and tilted her head mischievously at him. "Like you said...I have quite an appetite for a girl."

Zuko blinked in surprise and then his grin grew into a full smile as he pulled her to her feet. He rotated their positions, turning her around and backing her against the wall. He kissed her deeply as he ran his hands up her bare torso to squeeze her breasts.

" _There'_ s a smile," Jin murmured between kisses. "Your smile is so brilliant. You should try to smile more often."

"I usually don't have too much to smile about," Zuko replied.

Jin reached down and stroked him with both hands. He was back to a full erection and still as sensitive as before. "I can give you something to smile about."

"You have," Zuko breathed, glancing down, watching her oscillating hands.

"Then try to make me smile," Jin bit her lip. She gently guided Zuko's gaze to meet her's. "Lee...I want you inside of me."

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked.

Jin guided his shaft to her heat, rubbing herself on his length. "Yes...please...."

Zuko kissed Jin again, and spun her around so that she faced the wall. Jin braced herself with her hands, and Zuko moved aside her kimono before gently guiding himself inside her.

Jin's breath hitched and caught at the penetration, and Zuko waited until she accommodated him before he began to move.

Zuko pressed his chest to her back and wrapped his arm around her waist, sliding his hand to the bud of her clit. His other hand roamed her chest, palming her breasts before sliding between the hanging, heaving mounds to turn her head towards his for a soft kiss.

It would be so easy for Zuko to take her ass in both hands and use her, ram her to completion. While she'd likely gain a measure of pleasure from that, Zuko believed Jin deserved a bit more respect and tenderness than to be mated like a dog.

Zuko wished the moments they were sharing could last forever. Jin's warmth, softness, the tight embrace of her sex. The soft clap of skin to skin as his hips collided with her ass. Her soft moans, the smack of their lips. All those incredible sensations.

He wished it could last forever, and again it would be so easy to tell her he'd see her tomorrow. That they should do this again some time. She knew he was a firebender, or at least suspected it after he lit the lanterns, and _she did not judge him._

But Zuko and Iroh were fugitives of the Fire Nation. His conniving, ruthless sister Azula would stop at nothing to find him and bring him as a prize to their father Lord Ozai. It was only a matter of time before they were found. They _would_ be found eventually, and Jin could not be put in any further danger because of him. He would not allow it.

All Zuko had were these moments to give her, and he was determined to make them indelible, to imprint himself in her memory.

Zuko nuzzled into her neck, kissing her jaw, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He was close, and he wanted to make every thrust count as he neared his climax.

"Fill me up, Lee!" cried Jin as his pace quickened. "Give me something to remember you by!"

Zuko hugged himself close to her, snaking his arm between her breasts to her neck. With his other hand a blur at her clit, Jin came, and she gushed into his hand. Her contractions milked him of his own orgasm, drenching her walls with his spend as he fulfilled her request.

The following moments seemed to drag into infinity as he held her tight, still inside of her, almost unwilling to let her go. The streets were silent save for their rapid breathing, the chirping of insects, the gentle whoosh of the night breeze.

But Zuko would have to let her go sooner or later, so he gave Jin one last kiss before pulling himself out, holding her steady as she pushed herself off of the wall.

Wordlessly, they got dressed, and Zuko took her hand with the best smile he could muster for her. She smiled back.

"C'mon," Zuko said. "Let me take you home."

***

It was getting late, and Iroh was looking out from their apartment windows into the street, waiting for his nephew Zuko.

The door opened, and Zuko walked inside, silent and stone-faced.

"How was your night, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked conversationally.

Zuko walked into his room and slammed the doors shut behind him without replying to Iroh.

No, Zuko wasn't alright. He had done one of the hardest things he ever had to do, even compared to his search for the Avatar.

He had to say goodbye to Jin.

He lead her to the threshold of her apartment. They said their good nights, and Jin fumbled for her keys to unlock the door of her apartment, turning her back to him for a second.

When she turned back for a kiss, he was gone.

She searched for him for a few moments, calling his aliased name, but to no avail. Disappointed, she went into her apartment, alone.

It hurt, but it was necessary. Jin would be safer without him. She would move on, and she would find somebody worthy of her.

Iroh looked after him for a second with a confused look before turning back to the window to continue his work. He turned back when he heard Zuko opening the doors.

Zuko's face peered through the crack between the two doors.

Zuko smiled slightly. "It was nice."

He wasn't lying. It certainly was nice.

Iroh winked at him. "I bet it was."

Did he know? Zuko didn't ask his uncle to elaborate. He simply nodded and closed the door again, quieter than the first time. He then laid down in his bed and closed his eyes, reliving his night with Jin until he fell asleep. 

Zuko saw her again, and they were together, at least in his dreams.


End file.
